Compared with conventional liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have advantages of active light emission, fast response, large viewing angle, and flexibility. In recent years, with the maturation and development of organic electroluminescent technology, related display products have been put into the market. However, organic materials and metals are quite sensitive to moisture and oxygen, and the device needs to be packaged for protection after been fabricated, to prevent degradation of device lifetime due to moisture and oxygen erosion. Therefore, the package process has a very important role in maintaining the overall light-emitting performance of the device.
In a traditional OLED package process, one or more layers of inorganic and/or organic thin films having good water-oxygen blocking capability are prepared on the device by vapor deposition, sputtering, or thermal deposition, to play a role of blocking the moisture and oxygen.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.